


i.

by lemoncollarfantasy, orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (thigh fucking lol), Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hair Pulling, I am so so sorry., Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pain Kink, Pet Play, Pillow Grinding, Piss Marking, Puppy Play, Sort Of, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncollarfantasy/pseuds/lemoncollarfantasy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dream is a little too territorial of things that are not, in fact, his and george is more than a little angry.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 233





	i.

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone gets pissy (lol) i want to say this is more of a vent than anything else. i dont like sharing my nsfw works but i, for some ungodly reason, want to share this one in particular. i dont want this associated with me as a writer or as a person.

Last night it was George who found Dream stripped naked in their bed, his clunky dog collar loose around his neck and that dumb fucking tail up his ass. George had sighed when he peeked through the door crack, disappointment clear as he knew _exactly_ what Dream was doing, despite being told off multiple times to _not_ do it. He pushed open the door.

" _Dream!_ " He barked in his most assertive voice. The man had visibly jumped and a strangled noise had wiggled out of his throat. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" A high pitch whine emitted from Dream, and he shrunk down to hide his misdoings. George closed the door behind him and was by the side of his bed in mere seconds, running a hand through his hair in complete exasperation. "God _damnit,_ Dream, what the fuck do I have to keep telling you?" The look on Dream's face screamed of feigned guilt. Of course he got off on this. He was so close to orgasming on George's piss-soaked pillow, just a little more, so close, so close…

The pillow was yanked out from under him unceremoniously. George placed it back in its place at the head of the bed, and he shoved Dream's face down into it, digging his nails into his scalp.

"Stop pissing on my fucking pillow! I'm tired of coming in here and having to smell your piss every God damn week!" George pressed into his head some more before unzipping his pants. "Get up," he commanded. When Dream started lifting his face, he pushed him down again. "Up," and Dream took the hint, sticking his ass in the air. When George's knee pushed against the mattress as he crawled up, his face soured. "You pissed on the mattress, too? Jesus Christ." He grabbed his ass and squeezed hard, leaving slightly red circles where his fingertips were when he pulled away. He didn't miss how Dream's cock twitched.

"I'm sorry," Dream tried, his voice meek and muffled from the pillow. George had started caressing his thighs, slick and warm from sweat and piss and however much precome had slipped out from him. Some kind of noise had been elicited from Dream and George couldn't help but press against him. "George…"

"You and I both know you're not sorry. Shut up and press your legs together."

Dream obeyed.

George slipped himself out of his boxers, half-hard and definitely not at all endeared by how cute and plump his thighs are and how he finally, for once, listened to his orders. He won't be nice. He started by dragging the head of his dick up, up, to the base of Dream's tail plug, and then back down, and so, so slowly, he pushed his dick through his thighs, and, just barely, his dick brushed against Dream's. He pulled back, just as slowly, and he started at a quick pace, making sure to rub against him as much as possible. George took hold of his hips, gripping hard, as his pace quickened with Dream's stuttering breath.

Dream's groans and gasps, low and muffled into the pillow, only turned him on even more. His thighs felt so good against him, he could only imagine what Dream was feeling, having his cock teased so rudely, his thighs fucked so roughly, and his ass clenching against that god damn tail. Actually, he didn't really need to imagine. One of Dream's hands bent awkwardly to grasp George's, his hips pushing back, trying to keep George's dick against his own, the lower, longer, erotic moans.

"George, George, please," he'd started to babble, sucking in whatever air he could get. George decided to change that. The hand that wasn't pinned by Dream's reached to the back of the dog collar, and he yanked, hard. Hard enough to cause a strangled sound to halt abruptly and for Dream's head to bend back awkwardly, and George, out of fear of actually hurting him, let go almost immediately. The hand that held his own still held strong, however, and Dream made a high pitched whine.

It almost surprised George that some piss sprayed out of Dream's head. He'd stopped pushing back, riding out George's erratic pacing, letting out whatever else was left in him in a smooth stream, soaking his legs and chest, his senses making it all feel so fucking good, so, so, perfect, and almost immediately after, he came. He picked his head up despite his orders, and though his neck hurt like hell, his mind was set on one thing.

"George, please, use my mouth, please, please," Dream's face was damp with his own urine, he can't smell or taste anything but that, but he was adamant on helping George finish. His hair was yanked roughly enough for his body to compensate and twist around, causing him to face George, his body straining to keep up with everything at once. George, red-tipped and thick, waited relatively patiently for him to readjust himself into a more comfortable position.

He did not, however, him to time to prepare the dick down his throat almost immediately, or the fact that his face was being fucked mercilessly and now his hair is completely tangled and disgusting from sweat and he was sure more than a few locks of hair were ripped from his scalp but it was everything he had ever wanted. It was everything he had wanted in the history of ever. He had tried helping him out by swallowing around him and curling his tongue, but his pace was too quick and he had just settled for trying to breathe when he could. It was amazing.

He was too fuzzy to feel George coming into his hair, or him pulling out his tail from his ass, or him being left in their room to pass out in his own piss in the dark.

This morning was different. George had spent the time to clean what he could after shooing Dream into the bathroom to clean himself. He avoided eye contact. He hurt all over. It made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/11/20 - due to a conversation/impulsive decision with the original writer of this fic, who had posted anonymously via my account, they have been added as a co-creator where you can find more fics such as this, in fact, they have one up right now. Their user is lemoncollarfantasy


End file.
